Standing on the Line
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: "Love you Mey." my brother said ruffling my hair. "you too." i smiled but the feeling of guilt still clung. The unmistakeable tingle in my body from my treacherous behavior. they could never know... never... Tyki/OC


**Hey Guys first D Gray Man Story! YAY!**

**Ok so just a quick profile on my Character before we begin **

**Name: **Melo (May-Low) Tesneni

**Nationality: **Unknown, same as Lavi's

**Age: **Around same age as Lavi

**Height: **5'7 (173 cm)

**Weight: **110 lbs (49 kg)

**Birthday: **October 13

**Sign: **Libra

**Blood type:** AB

**Innocence: Location** (cant tell you yet XD) **Type** (parasitic ooooo) **Power** (controlling the elements, fire, air, earth, water)

…

Chapter One

…

The Queen of Spades and the King of Diamonds

I kicked my feet up and down splashing the cool water. The soft soil at the edge of the river clouded the water as it churned. A faint breeze ruffled my short red hair. It spiked at chin length and glowed crimson in the afternoon light.

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
><em>Quiet, like the snow.<em>  
><em>And I know this isn't much but,<em>  
><em>I know I could I could be better.<em>

_I don't think I deserve it;_  
><em>Selflessness.<em>  
><em>Find your way into my heart.<em>  
><em>All stars could be brighter.<em>  
><em>All hearts could be warmer.<em>

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_  
><em>Quiet, like the snow.<em>  
><em>Are we meant to be empty handed?<em>  
><em>I know I could I could be better.<em>

_I don't think I deserve it;_  
><em>Selflessness.<em>  
><em>Find your way into my arms.<em>  
><em>All stars could be brighter.<em>  
><em>All hearts could be warmer.<em>

_What would it take for things to be quiet?_

I hummed the words, swaying to the tune my vocals produced. I sighed.

"Damnit I'm soooooo bored." I whined kicking the water viciously. Suddenly I heard voices coming from the bridge just up the river. Looking in that direction I saw three people in dark blue and white coats talking. Squinting I thought I recognized one of them. Standing up I walked closer. _Oh I defiantly recognize you_ I thought excitedly, finally, looks like today wasn't going to be as boring as thought. Moving so that I was not ten yards away up the path I shouted.

"Hey doofus with the hammer!" The red haired boy turned his eyes widening and mouth stretching in the biggest smile you will ever see.

"SEALY!" I ran forward. He held out his arms expecting a hug or something. Instead I punched him in the face, knocking him over the side of the bridge and into the river.

"Don't call me that!" I glared at him, now sitting in a rippling wet place. He was still grinning, rubbing the back of his head he said.

"Whatever, hey so you gonna help me out or not?" I shook my head then gently closed a fist and made a vertical sweeping motion. The water around him gurgled then shot upwards like a geyser. "WOOOOHOOO!" he shouted laughing like a little child. I dropped him in the centre of the bridge. The other two who had been with him were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. The dark green haired girl was the first to recover.

"You have innocence." She stated pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah and?"

"Are you an exorcist?"

"Hmm… yes." The girl frowned.

"I've lived at head quarters my whole life and I've never seen you before." I laughed.

"Listen Chickadee, I haven't been to head quarters since I was proclaimed an exorcist, God only knows how long ago that was."

"Chickadee?" I turned back to the red haired boy who was ringing out his orange scarf.

"Hey Lavi, it's been a while hasn't it?" He grinned widely.

"Yeah, I guess it has, so how ya been?" He stepped forward.

"No way your all wet, take your hugs else where, U-soggy." (hahahahaha cause they call him Usagi… nvm) He looked hurt.

"Ouch, you missed me that much eh?" I rolled my eyes; I stepped forward and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you plenty ya idiot." He laughed.

"I knew it!" I stepped back punching him in the arm.

"If I catch a cold, I'm gonna take it out of your ass got it Rabbit face."

"Sure whatever you say sis." He grinned.

"SIS!" the other two 'exorsists' shouted.

"Ok what's going on?" the girl asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Lavi folded his arms behind his head. "This is Lenalee and Allen, they're exorcists too."

"Yeah I got that from the 'exorcist' coat that they are both wearing." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys this is my baby sis Melo." I fumed.

"I'm not your 'baby sis' we don't even know who was born first you idiot!"

"Whatever 'little Sealy'" he laughed. I was about to hit him again but the boy with white hair named Allen asked.

"So if your Lavi's sister, then is there some genetic eye disorder that your family has?" he pointed discreetly to my face, more specifically the bandages that were wrapped over her left eye. No doubt he was wondering why brother and sister both had covered up eyes. I laughed.

"No, nothing like that." I reached up unwrapping the cloth and opening my left eye. Both Lenalee and Allen visibly cringed. "Pretty isn't it?" I smiled. My right eye was sea foam green, but my left eye… well lets just say it wasn't as dazzling. The white of my left eye was black and the iris was white, my pupil was in the shape of a cross. Don't ask why, we were never able to figure it out; it was just something I was born with.

"Umm, I guess…" Allen stammered.

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with it, it just freaks people out sometimes so I keep it covered up."

"So then why…" they turned to Lavi, obviously he hadn't told them about his eye.

"Not the same reason at all, just an unfortunate accident when we were kids." She lied expertly, coming to his rescue. Lavi flashed her a thankful grin then leaned back.

"Yeah, just an accident." His huge childish smile remained plastered on his face. But I saw the small hint of fear that appeared when ever his eye was mentioned. Lenalee who seemed to catch the sensitive subject barrier being put up turned to me and asked.

"So is your eye like Allen's, can you see the souls of Akuma?" I leaned forward examining him curiously. He leaned back obviously uncomfortable with the closeness.

"You can do that too?" I studied the scar over his left eye; it formed a pentacle above his brow. I sighed leaning back. "Lucky, at least yours looks normal."

"So you can see them too?"

"Yeah, though I wish I couldn't." I heard Lavi shudder.

"Yeah when we were off on a mission once I was some how able to see the Akuma's soul with Allen and boy do I not envy you guys."

"Uhh…"

"So getting off the awkward train, what brings you to little old Leu?" (That's the town they're in)

"Oh well we are actually looking for innocence in the area, you see anything out of the ordinary besides you?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious Bunnykins. And yes actually that's why I'm here. There have been strange disappearances in the forest lately and sometimes at night people say you can hear crying coming from the forest." They stiffened.

"Creepy…" Allen said.

"Yeah I haven't confirmed anything yet, I was waiting for Daisya, he was supposed to meet me here three days ago. But I received a golem message from him this morning and he was called away on another assignment." I pouted. "and I was really looking forward to seeing him." Lavi patted my shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll see him again soon." He smiled.

"So how bout you fill us in on everything that you've found out so far and we'll get some grub, I'm starving!" he turned and walked off towards town.

_EEEEE awesome turned out better than I thought._

_Reviews fuel the love!_


End file.
